


The Story of Rufus von Bielefeld

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, crappy summary just read it, main pairing is rufus and shinou though, rufus central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have I ever told you the story of Rufus von Bielefeld? No?  Well, it all started...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Rufus von Bielefeld

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: So I am ill, again... i have some problems health wise and I decided to take a day off of college and life to write this story. Well, not to write this story, but you know what I mean. It is a first draft. Also, I love Shinou and Rufus, I think they go well together, but there are mentions of Daikenja and Shinou, plus at the end there is some Yuuram, well implied.   
> I want to write another story about, what if everyone's ancestors came back because there is chaos and they have to fix it sort of thing. idk though, but enjoy! Tell me what you think!

Have I ever told you the story of Rufus von Bielefeld? No? Well, you’re in for a treat.

Rufus von Bielefeld was the youngest of four brothers; it went James, Xander, William, Axle, then young Rufus. His brothers were built like ultimate warriors with big meaty hands and shoulders so broad that they blocked out sunsets. Rufus, on the other hand, was small and thin with budding muscles. His complexion was so richer than the smoothest of creams. His eyes… Ah his eyes… A magnificent teal color that sparkled in the sunlight. 

I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. 

You see, Daikenja and I were going around every hidden village to recruit soldiers for an upcoming brawl between the most horrid of evil. Admittedly, I had fooled around with Daikenja in the past. Maybe it was because he couldn’t conceive a child or that he was too serious, but either way I pretended to love him and he knew it. That was, until Rufus came along. 

Rufus lived in a small mansion where he should have been weighted on like he was a Prince, but he was never in the safety of the castle walls. No, not Rufus, he was usually out in the gardens or even in the forest to dance with the winds and sing along to a wolf’s howl. He was odd, but special. 

Maryoku was a forbidden practice in the human territory which us Mazoku were forced to share. Most of us wielding such power were slaughtered mere moments after birth. Rufus was an exception to this since most people thought of him as a delusional fairy. He wielded the Bielefeld’s fire Maryoku which was so powerful it could wipe out entire cities. His family thought nothing of him, so they always kept a lid on his flame. 

We approached the mansion and before I could even reach the door, a small boy covered in dirt ran in front of me. He startled me to the point where I lost my balance and fell. The dog he was chasing yipped over to me and licked my face while the boy knelt beside me with his mouth gaped open.

“I’m so sorry!” He gasped, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” I smiled as our eyes met. 

His innocent teal eyes made time stand still. I thought that I had been thrown into another universe or my heart had stopped beating because this boy had taken my breath away. His once white button down shirt was torn at the sleeves and his knickers were rolled up just above his knees. I could see dried blood on his feet from the lack of footwear but that didn’t seem to bother him. His blonde hair was long, but he tied it back with multiple ties cascading down the waterfall of hair. It looked soft.

“Rufus von Bielefeld!” A large woman bellowed from the door. 

That’s when I met him… Rufus. The first known bearer in the history of Mazoku. 

Wow, I’m sorry, I had gotten ahead of myself there. That will be explained later and is actually a really funny story. Now, where was I? Ah right!

So, Rufus’s mother called for him in a snarky voice. I could tell she didn’t treat him the same as everyone else just by the way she glared at him with disappointment. 

Rufus stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself with a frown. A twinge of pain flicked my heart to see his sunny smile had been shrouded by clouds of doubt. Daikenja helped me to my feet and I went through every excuse I could think of to just get one touch and see that Rufus was real. 

I brushed off a spot he missed on his shoulder which made him jump. Once he realized it was me, he smiled and patted my hand. I became obsessed with that electrifying sensation of our skin touching. 

“I’m so sorry about my son,” the woman growled, “Rufus, get your ass over here now!” 

Rufus submissively scampered to his mother’s side. I had to come up with something quick so Rufus wouldn’t be in trouble.

“No Ma’am, it’s alright,” Rufus’s head perked up, “I actually enjoy seeing someone so full of life in these dark times. But, let’s cut to the chase now, it seems like you know the reason for my visit.” 

“Of course, every Mazoku has been whispering about the great Shinou and his plans to save us all,” she blushed gently before she dragged Rufus inside by his collar. 

She ordered Rufus to go bathe and change for me, which he didn’t have to. I enjoyed his roughed up appearance, but the thought of him naked in a bath made my cheeks flush red. 

Daikenja and I sat at a round table with a burly man I assume is Rufus’s father, and his four other brothers. Each boy looked like a carbon copy of their father which made it hard to focus on the task at hand. Daikenja had to pinch my thigh multiple times as the woman explain and raved about each son in the room. 

“What about Rufus?” I asked eventually as the boy slinked into the room so quietly I doubt anyone noticed.

“Oh him, why would you want him?” The woman sneered.

“All he does is play pretend with some fake fairies in the forest, honestly, he is 85 years old already,” his father crossed his arms over his chest. 

Rufus chewed on his bottom lip and darted out the back door. He kicked off his shoes along with throwing his nice jacket on the ground and rolling up his pants. It was far too chilly for him to be running around with that little protection on. 

I excused myself from the table and told Daikenja to keep them company while I chased after Rufus. The sun was already setting as I made my way into the pits of the dark forest with trees that towered over me. I looked everywhere until I heard muffled cries from this thick tree. A magnificent grey wolf sat beside a sobbing Rufus as little balls of fire danced around him. 

I knelt beside him and tried to not startle his wild animal. The boy jumped and rubbed his eyes dry of tears. He pulled his knees close to his chest in dismay as his knees cupped his chin. 

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“Why do you care? You don’t even know me,” Rufus mumbled.

“The same reason you cared about my well being after I fell,” I sat down next to him. 

Rufus curled himself into a tighter ball and huffed. I found his stubbornness adorable.

“I think you would do great on my team, but it’s your call,” I smirked, “I’m Shinou, and you must be Rufus, right?” Rufus nodded. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

I looked around at the balls of fire and asked, “What are those?”

“Fire Fairies,” Rufus replied. He reached out a hand and one landed on his extended pointer finger. He brought it down to show me a tiny creature engulfed in fire. “They are attracted to those whom possess the same power as them. They are rather silly creatures that often dance and loaf off.” 

“Sounds exciting,” I wanted to place a kiss on his rosy cheek and hold him forever. 

Rufus and I ended up talking until the sun went down. The Fire Fairies were more prominent in the dark as Rufus got up and held out his hand. I could hear faint music begin to play from some party a human must be throwing. 

“Care to dance?” He smiled. 

I accepted his offer and wrapped him in my arms. I snaked one arm around his waist and held his hand with the free one. Rufus led us around the forest in a festive dance accompanied by the Fairies.

I didn’t care that my clothes were now torn from loose branches. I didn’t mind the mud caked on my skin. I didn’t notice the sweat stains on my new satin undershirt. All I could see was the beautiful boy in my arms that giggled and bounced all around. 

Was this love at first sight? I assume so. 

Under the security of the moonlight, I kissed him. His lips were sweet, like fresh honey, and so soft. I grew addicted to the flavor as I kissed him over and over again until his back was against the cold ground and I hovered over him. 

If you are thinking that Rufus and I had sex, you are partly right. We had gotten close, never had we taken off our pants, but everything else was gone and our hands had explored the other’s body. His nimble fingers massaged out the knots of my back and I must say I miss it. 

We stopped after Rufus yelped for me to not go any further. He said he was a virgin and he went to explain why.

“I’m a bearer,” I’ve heard of those before. A bearer is extremely common amongst Mazoku males. That means that Rufus’s body is build to bear children, so he obviously has not risked anything and didn’t plan on it. 

At this time, bearers were seen as ugly creatures that should simply be sent to their deaths. I believed that until I met Rufus. He opened my eyes to how beautiful a bearer can be and how intoxicating his scent is. 

“So,” I purred in his ear, “That won’t change how I see you.” 

Rufus chuckled at the ticklish sensation of my lips brushing his neck. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” I asked him.

He shrugged, “I’m not sure. At this point, anything is possible. Also, life is so short that people shouldn’t fuss over whether something is real or not and simply enjoy their surroundings.” 

“You are truly amazing,” I pressed a kiss on his lips again, “I wish I could stay.”

“I do too,” Rufus played with the ends of his hair after I took out the hair ties to let the blonde hair flow freely around him. 

“I promise, I’ll come back for you once this is all over,” he laced his fingers in my hair.

“What about that black haired man with you?” Rufus asked, “I could tell you two have something great.”

“Daikenja? No,” I breathlessly laughed, “He is a friend. I might have done a few things with him, but the feelings I have are not for him, I like you.” 

Rufus smiled. 

We got dressed again, Rufus and I fixed our hair and said goodbye to his wolf and the fire fairies. I realized after that, the family must pick a son to be sent off into the war. Never in a million years did I think I’d see Rufus there. 

You know the rest, about the battle and what happened. Well, during, Rufus and I tried our hardest to pretend nothing happened before. Yet, at night, as the crickets sang for us, we would lay in my tent to bask in the warmth of each other. He made me burn with a pleasant sensation that was purely calming.  

The night before the final battle, we were all preparing for our possible deaths. Rufus was in my tent, but he wasn’t smiling and kissing me like a drunken idiot anymore. No, Rufus was sitting anxiously. 

“What’s wrong Darling?” I asked him. 

“Nothing…” he sighed.

His lies were horrible. I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled him on top of me against his will. Well, he more flopped down with a thud and nestled his head on my chest. 

“Is this because of tomorrow?” I pried.

Rufus didn’t respond. 

“What about it?” I grew worried, “Please Rufus, talk to me. I love you, please Beautiful, I need to know what’s wrong so I can make it go away.” 

“Shinou,” he sighed, “You cannot make this go away. Plus, it’s embarrassing.”

“Well, I won’t know unless you tell me,” I rolled him over so we were on our sides and facing each other. 

Rufus took a deep breath and said, “I-I don’t want to die a virgin.” 

Everything went still. I felt the tension fly out of the tent and a bellow of laughter erupted from my throat. Rufus smacked my arm.

“I’m sorry Love,” I tried to catch my breath, “It’s just, I can help with that.”

“It’s not that,” he squeaked, “It’s more, what if I survive and I’m- well, you know- then what will I do…”

“If you were pregnant with my baby, I would never leave you, even after death I would come back and help you,” I kissed his cheek, “Unless this is a fancy way of telling me that you want to have a baby.” 

Rufus laughed and shook his head, “Not that, but I’ll definitely take you up on the other thing.”

“What thing?” I knew what he was talking about, I just wanted him to say it.

“You know… s-sex,” Rufus quickly looked away, “But if you don’t want to the-AH” 

I tackled him underneath me and devoured his quivering lips. I pressed my hips against his. I rolled my hips deliciously against his and soaked up every muffled gasp and moan that came from him. 

“I prefer to call it, making love,” I whispered in his ear, “Because I love you.” 

“Then take me,” he held out his arms to tell me that he was ready.

I had never felt such bliss before, not just from the sex, but from committing such an act with a boy I love. 

Alright, now, you know what happens during the battle and all. 

Well, I got my Kingdom. Rufus had a quick encounter with Daikenja which even now I don’t know the content of it, but it made Rufus run home. 

Five months had passed since then and my heart ached for Rufus. Every bit of me missed him and begged for Daikenja to bring back my love. He said it was out of Rufus’s free will that he ran away, but I doubt that. 

Everything changed when a small boy covered in dirt landed at the castle gates claiming he was Rufus von Bielefeld. Of course, I jumped at this news and ordered for the guards to bring over the small boy. 

Low and behold, it was the boy that had stolen my heart. He looked exactly the same except his teal eyes once full of life were dull and his cloak barely covered his bulging stomach. I put two and two together and gasped. 

“Shinou… I-” I cut him off mid sentence with a kiss that meant I forgive him. I was still mad, so when I pulled away, I slapped him across his left cheek. Rufus looked stunned and cupped his flesh.

“How about that for a marriage proposal?” I smirked at him. 

Rufus smiled and slapped me back. My hand slipped between us to land on his tummy which resonated an odd warmth. 

“What’s this?” I asked. 

“O-oh, well you see-” I couldn’t let him finish, Rufus looked too defeated.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant?” I kissed his cheek, “Why would you hide our child from me?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry now, all that matters is you are here,” I couldn’t tell him that I was dying, it would hurt him in more ways than one. But I felt like he knew about the aftermath of the war and that’s why he ran away, though, it’s not like I can ask him anymore. 

I married Rufus shortly after our encounter. The entire Kingdom was thrilled to know that Rufus was with child and I was the father. 

We had argued on names for months. His stomach was so swollen, I was worried, but he reassured me that he was fine. He wrote down his favorite name so someone in his bloodline will use it ‘Wolfram’. I didn’t like the name as much as Albert for a boy, and Isabella for a girl. We had also agreed that the child will take the Bielefeld name to preserve Rufus’s family. We built his parents the most beautiful mansion and gave them Bielefeld Fields, which is the forest that Rufus grew up. 

In the blink of an eye, Rufus gave birth to twins. One was sadly stillborn, the little girl which we could not name, had died during birth. Rufus blamed himself, though there was nothing we could do since male births were still rather new. But our little boy, Albert von Bielefeld, had lived. 

Albert had a cute button nose with golden locks of hair. He was gorgeous. Yet, as the days went on, I grew weaker. 

By the time my baby was ten years old, I had to walk with a cane. Rufus was also pregnant. I felt like the baby took his mind off of the fact that I will not live to see our child. He held himself with pride and dignity in who he is, which warmed my weary heart. 

I died shortly after Rufus gave birth to our little girl which he named Isabella. I could only watch since my spirit roamed around to keep everything in check, it was the curse Daikenja had brought upon me after I asked for it. 

I had to watch as the Kingdom fell apart and the humans attacked us. They knew that Rufus had just birthed a child and was still weakened. They demanded for him or else they would have torched the Kingdom that I had worked on for my life. 

The humans had a sage as well, yet this one was dark. He threatened our great, great, great, great, great, great grandson would be twisted in such deep pain that he would kill himself and break the Bielefeld bloodline forever. Rufus didn’t believe the Sage at first, until Daikenja confirmed that this could happen with the right curse. 

“Daikenja,” Rufus hurried. He had already sent Albert to Bielefeld Fields when I had died.

Daikenja was not a fan of Rufus, but in this moment, he was perplexed at what to do when Rufus shoved a baby in his arms. The black haired man knew what Rufus was about to do.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Please, take care of Shinou and my children,” he said with a brave face, “I know you loved him, I’m sorry I came between that, but I trust you. As much as you hate me, these kids are half of Shinou, would you really want Shinou to die forever?”

Daikenja remained monotone as he bounced the child in his arms.

“I’ll protect them and carry out every plan you and Shinou had,” he said as Rufus began to walk away right into his death, “But Rufus, are you sure about this?”

Rufus turned around with tears glittering his teal eyes.

“Anything to protect the ones I love,” he smiled.

“But you don’t even know the child that the sage threatened.”

“I do not know him, but either way I love him since he is my great, great, great, great, great, great grandson after all,” Rufus chuckled softly, “See you, Daikenja.”

And with that, the love of my life went into the hands of the enemy to protect the Kingdom. They tortured him for months. His body was covered in gashes and scars. Sir Weller was there to try and save Rufus, but the boy talked him out of it and said that he wanted to protect everyone he loved. He knew that he would see Sir Weller again, maybe not really him, but someone close to him. Eventually, the humans made an event where they stripped Rufus down naked and hung him. Such a horrible way to die. But the entire time, Rufus smiled. 

I wanted to hold him as he gasped for air and kiss him while he sobbed out while his life drained out of him. I needed to cover his bare body, which Sir Weller had done once Rufus was dead. 

And that is the story of Rufus von Bielefeld…

-

“That’s such a sad story!” Yuuri cried out as he wiped his eyes with Conrad’s handkerchief. 

“Stop being such a wimp, Yuuri!” My descendant, Wolfram, growled, “Rufus was obviously a noble man.” 

I smiled as I looked over at Murata, the reincarnation of Daikenja. He had a mournful glaze over his eyes as he remembered what had happened to Rufus. I reached over and grabbed his hand to reassure him that this was all for a reason.

“Wait, Your Majesty mentioned that Rufus had saved your great, great, great, great, great, great grandson, who is that?” Gunter asked. All eyes went wide with anticipation.

“The same child that took on the name Rufus adored,” I looked at the blond boy, “Wolfram.” 

Wolf gasped with a faint blush, “I-I would never do something so low as kill myself! What kind of Bielefeld would I be to soil my family name?!” 

I could tell the thought had crossed his mind, after all, he has been engaged to Yuuri for five years and nothing has happened. My Wolfram is a special one. If only Rufus could see him now. 

“I’m glad,” Yuuri smiled, “T-that you didn’t kill yourself I mean.” These two have been dropping hints like this, I wish something would just get them to wed.

“Do you miss Rufus?” Murata asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Of course I do, I love him. But he is gone now. By the way, what did you tell him that made him run away?”

“Well, he came to me after he had grown ill. I had told him that he was pregnant and he should run away to tell his family. I did not mean for him to leave you. I also did not expect his family to react poorly, but he did sleep with you before you two were even married, and thus resulted in a pregnancy. Which can be considered a crime since you were the King, right Yuuri?” I looked over to see Yuuri and Wolfram blushing furiously. 

Rufus, look, our kids are just fine. The sacrifice made seemed to be worth it because when Wolfram smiles, it reminds me of you. Rufus, are you listening? Did I tell your story right? Well, I left out the parts where you took over the Castle when you returned and how you would smack me upside the head with each stupid remark I made, but those are only minor details. The fact is, I love you, and I’ll be coming home soon, I promise.


End file.
